Re:Army
by TEEFMUNCHA
Summary: a guy gets reincarnated to the world full of monsters and magic with one goal in mind to build an army.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own re:Monster)**

Darkness was all i could see, I didn't remember my name but I'm pretty sure I was human and I'm sure I just died but hey who knows.

As I slowly gained consciousness I noticed I was lying down in a cave, and I was kinda cold too.

I stood up and analyzed my surroundings and noticed a speck of light shining in the distance.

Then suddenly a white screen appeared right in front of my face saying,

 **[WELCOME YOU HAVE BEEN REINCARNATED TO A DIFFERENT WORLD:**

 **CHOOSE A CLASS**

 **~ WARRIOR: HERO, BERSERKER, KNIGHT**

 **~ SPELLCASTER: MAGE, WARLOCK, CONJURER**

 **~ RANGER: ARCHER, THIEF, ASSASSIN**

 **~ MONSTER: GOBLIN, SKELETON, KOBOLD [LOCKED]**

 **~ EXCLUSIVE: DEMON HUNTER, SPIRIT WALKER, DEMON KING] [LOCKED]**

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes to see I was not going insane, I huffed and looked at the description of each class.

 **[HERO: YOU WILL CARRY THE BURDEN OF THE WOLRD ON YOUR SHOULDERS AND FOREVER DESTINED TO SLAY THE DEMON KING AND SAVE THE WORLD]**

 **[EXCLUSIVE ITEM: SWORD OF THE HERO]**

 **[UNIQUE SKILL: CHILD OF FATE: YOU WILL GAIN EXP AND SKILLS 3X TIMES FASTER THAN ANY OTHER CLASS]**

 **[BERSERKER: YOU ARE A SAVAGE FIGHTER WITH NO ROOM FOR WEAKNESS OR REMORSE AND ALL SHALL REVERE YOU]**

 **[EXCLUSIVE ITEM: BLOODY AXE OF THE BLOOD GOD]**

 **[UNIQUE SKILL: SAVAGE RAGE: IF YOUR HEALTH DROPS BELOW 30% ALL STATS ARE TRIPLED FOR 10 SEC]**

 **[KNIGHT: YOU ARE AN HONORABLE WARRIOR OF THE KINGDOMS YOU REPRESENT THE BEST OF THE BEST HAS TO OFFER]**

 **[EXCLUSIVE ITEM: LANCELOT'S LANCE]**

 **[UNIQUE SKILL: HONOR GUIDE ME: YOU DEAL 100% MORE DAMAGE TO ALL OTHER RACES EXCEPT YOUR OWN ]**

 **[MAGE: YOU ARE A COMMON SPELLCASTER BUT YOU HAVE MANY WAYS YOU COULD IMPROVE YOUR IMAGINATION IS THE LIMIT]**

 **[EXCLUSIVE ITEM: WAND OF FATES]**

 **[UNIQUE SKILL: MAGICAL GIFT: YOUR SPELLS ARE 30% STRONGER YOUR MANA REGENRATES 50% FASTER AND YOU LEARN ALL SPELLS FASTER]**

 **[WARLOCK: YOU ARE AN OUTCAST WHO DABBLES IN THE FORBIDDEN AND UNKNOWN REGIONS OF MAGIC YOU HEAR VOICES THAT PROMISE ETERNAL POWER AND WEALTH BUT YOU ARE NO FOOL FOR YOU ONLY EXIST FOR YOURSELF]**

 **[EXCLUSIVE ITEM: EYE OF CORRUPTION]**

 **[UNIQUE SKILL: FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE: YOU CAN MAKE DEALS BY SACRIFICING ITEMS, HEALTH, FRIENDS TO THE DARK BEINGS FOR BLESSINGS]**

 **[CONJURER: YOU HAVE THE UNCANNY ABILITY TO COMMUNICATE WITH ALL BEASTS MONSTERS AND OTHERWORLDLY HORRORS AND MAKE THEM YOUR MINIONS YOU WOULD RATHER SIT BACK AND WATCH AS YOUR MINIONS DO ALL THE HEAVY LIFTING]**

 **[EXCLUSIVE ITEM: COLLAR OF ETERNAL BINDING]**

 **[UNIQUE SKILL: CONVENIENT ARMY: YOU CAN STORE AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF CREATURES IN YOUR OWN SPECIAL POCKET DIMENSION TO CALL ON THEM ANYTIME ]**

 **[ARCHER: YOU ARE A RANGED SNIPER WHO WOULD RARTHER KEEP HIS/HER DISTANCE FROM ANY AND ALL TYPES OF DANGERS AND PICK THEM OFF FROM A DISTANCE]**

 **[EXCLUSIVE ITEM: ELVEN BOW OF ETERNITY]**

 **[UNIQUE SKILL: EAGLE EYE: YOU WILL ALWAYS SCORE CRITICALS WHEN YOU USE YOUR BOW AND NEVER MISS]**

 **[THIEF: YOU ARE A SNEAKY SNEAKY CUTHROAT YOU WILL DO ANYTHING FOR SOME SHINY SHINY PRECIOUS JEWELS]**

 **[EXCLUSIVE ITEM: HOOD OF SHADOWS]**

 **[UNIQUE SKILL: EYE FOR TREASURE: ALL EXPENSIVE AND GOLD ITEMS GIVE OFF A GLOW TO YOU, PICKPOCKET CHANCE INCREASES BY 10% FOR EVERY ITEM STOLEN]**

 **{ASSASSIN: YOU ARE THE BOOGIE MAN OF THE NIGHT NO ONE IS SAFE FROM YOUR DAGGER, YOU LIVE TO CAUSE FEAR AND DEATH AMONG THE FILTH OF THE NIGHT]**

 **[EXCLUSIVE ITEM: DAGGER OF A THOUSAND NEEDLES]**

 **[UNIQUE SKILL: FEAR THE NIGHT: YOU HAVE AN AURA OF PURE TERROR AROUND YOU CAUSING MONSTER AND ADVENTURER ALIKE TO FLEE FROM YOU ON SIGHT, AMPLIFIED AT NIGHT]**

 **[YOU MAY PICK A SECOND CLASS AFTER LVL 50]**

I pondered my options I could become a hero and easily gain a lot of levels and skills early on but I didn't feel like jumping and doing a hundred backflips every second while fighting off hordes of demons I wanted something that will put a lot less strain on me so I picked **[CONJURER]** and went with that.

As I picked the class more screens appeared over me.

 **[STATS]**

 **CLASS: CONJURER**

 **NAME: ?**

 **AGE: 20**

 **[LEVEL: 1**

 **HP: 100**

 **MP: 100**

 **STRENGTH: 5**

 **PERCEPTION: 7**

 **ENDURANCE: 4**

 **CHARISMA: 8**

 **INTELECT: 6**

 **AGILITY: 6**

 **LUCK: 7**

 **ITEMS**

 **COLLAR OF ETERNAL BINDING: ONE TIME USE, WHEN USED INSTANTLY CAPTUERS ANY TARGET REGARDLESS OF LEVEL OR RANK AND MAKES THEM LOYAL TO YOU FOREVER.**

 **HEALING POTION [3X]**

 **MANA POTION [3X]**

 **SKILLS**

 **CONVENIENT ARMY: STORE AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF CREATURES (LOYALTY WON'T DECREASE WHILE IN POCKET DIMENSION) [MAX]**

 **SUBJUCATION: CONTROL A LESSER CREATURE AND MAKE THEM LOYAL TO YOU FOR 1 HOUR [LVL1] ]**

making the notifications go away I went outside the cave and searched my surroundings I was surrounded by forests and wild animals everywhere.

After walking for a few minutes I noticed a small creature in the distance and I looked over it's name

 **[HORNED RABBIT LVL2]**

Shortly after sneaking up on the horned rabbit I used **[SUBJUCATION]** on the creature, the rabbit started to violently thrash and kick after a few seconds it became still and turned to me expecting orders.

I stored the creature on my pocket dimension and went looking for more to capture.

 **[3 hours later]**

I had managed to capture 5x more horned rabbits and my **[SUBJUCATION]** spell leveled up to three.

Then I heard rustling in the bush nearby then from the bush came out three small goblins holding simple sticks.

 **[COMMON GOBLIN LVL 3,4,4]**

They noticed me and began to charge my direction in an attempt to kill me but I quickly in fear summoned all my horned rabbits from my pocket dimension and they charged the three goblins impaling them but not before the goblins hit them with their sticks and killed three of them.

In an attempt to guide my rabbits I shouted "rabbits use your horns to block the goblin's sticks"

And they did catching the goblins off guard and killing them by impaling them.

 **[NEW SKILL GAINED: COMMAND: YOU CAN NOW ORDER YOUR MINIONS TO ACT ACCORDINGLY TO YOUR WILL LVL1]**

 **[YOUR HORNED RABBITS GAINED +1 LEVEL]**

Then I noticed one goblin was still breathing but it was still slowly dying, so I quickly used **[SUBJUCATION]** on the creature and it started to heal from it's wounds and stood up pointed at me and exclaimed "boss".

 **[STATS]**

 **NAME: ?**

 **AGE: 20**

 **[LEVEL: 1**

 **HP: 100**

 **MP: 100**

 **STRENGTH: 5**

 **PERCEPTION: 7**

 **ENDURANCE: 4**

 **CHARISMA: 8**

 **INTELECT: 6**

 **AGILITY: 6**

 **LUCK: 7**

 **ITEMS**

 **COLLAR OF ETERNAL BINDING: ONE TIME USE, WHEN USED INSTANTLY CAPTUERS ANY TARGET REGARDLESS OF LEVEL OR RANK AND MAKES THEM LOYAL TO YOU FOREVER.**

 **HEALING POTION [3X]**

 **MANA POTION [3X]**

 **SKILLS**

 **CONVENIENT ARMY: STORE AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF CREATURES (LOYALTY WON'T DECREASE WHILE IN POCKET DIMENSION) [MAX]**

 **SUBJUCATION: CONTROL A LESSER CREATURE AND MAKE THEM LOYAL TO YOU FOR 4 HOURS [LVL3]**

 **[COMMAND: YOU CAN NOW ORDER YOUR MINIONS TO ACT ACCORDINGLY TO YOUR WILL LVL1]**

 **[MINIONS**

 **3X HORNED RABBITS LVL 3**

 **1X COMMON GOBLIN LVL 4]**

(end)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own re:Monster)**

 **Chapter 2: Gathering forces**

It's been a few days since I first arrived in this forest filled with monsters I had managed to capture more **[HORNED RABBITS] and [COMMON GOBLINS]** enough to get myself a sizable party, and even caught a [WOLF PUP LVL6] by pure luck.

My **[SUBJUCATION]** skill went up by 5 levels and I could more easily control more and more critter, my [COMMAND] skill went up by 3 giving me more diverse range of commands.

And some of the creatures that are still alive even after all that battling gained a few levels as well I had a [HORNED RABBIT LVL 8] being the strongest creature in my group.

As for my levels I could only gain 20% of the maximum experience from the monsters my minions killed I actually had to kill monsters on my own if I wanted to gain the full exp. But I still managed to level up by 3, each level giving me +10 hp/mp and +1 on each of my stats except luck.

As for my race I recently looked in a puddle of water to see my face only to find out that I was some race called **[?OUTSIDER?]** whatever that is. My face literally pearly white like had rubbed cream all over it, my eyes were pitch black no iris no eye no nothing.

I also learned that some creatures I had to weaken severely to capture and without killing them and I couldn't capture or control any creature bigger than a goblin.

And honestly I was getting tired of sleeping on leaves it was nice to snuggle up to the rabbits in my group for warmth but it got old real fast.

 **[current time]**

I was walking around looking for sign of civilization or really anything that can speak in full sentences because talking with the goblins in my group just caused my brain to hurt.

Then I heard ruffling in a nearby bush, I quickly made myself scarce and hid into a nearby bush waiting.

Until from that bush came perhaps the ugliest looking thing I've ever seen, it had a snout of pig and a literal pot shaped belly, it held a wooden club in it's hand and I saw it's name **[COMMON ORC LVL 11]** holy shit that thing can kill anything in my party including me with ease.

The orc sniffed the air and turned it's attention to the bush I was in, it snorted and started walking towards me brandishing it's club, I was panicking and was ready to piss myself at this point so I made the first move out of fear.

I quickly jumped out of the bush and held out my hand, "everybody come out noooow" I practically screamed then a portal opened in my hand and came pouring out a large group of **[HORNED RABBITS] [COMMON GOBLINS]** and a **[WOLF PUP]** and attacked the orc.

The rabbits stung the creature with their horns doing a small bit of damage, the goblins whacked the creature over and over again with sticks and rocks while my wolf pup bit it's leg viciously.

The fat monster flailed and smashed a few of my goblins and horned rabbits in one swoop " pupper watch out!" I shouted the wolf pup barely managed to avoid the swing from the orc.

My minions were getting turned to paste out there so I had to do something and I concentrated real hard trying to bring something forth 'the collar of eternal binding is a last resort move so no way am I wasting it on this thing' I though.

Suddenly

 **[CONGRATULATIONS THROUGH DESPERATION YOU HAVE CREATED A MINOR SPELL [RIFT BOLT LVL1 MP: 30]**

Yes yes I did it I brought up my hand and fired **[RIFT BOLT]** causing an array of colors to escape my hand and hitting the orc making it stumble and fall back.

" Pupper now!" I shouted making the wolf pup jump up and bite the neck of the fat monster ripping it out and killing it.

 **[YOU HAVE LEVELED UP +1]**

 **[YOUR HORNED RABBITS HVE LEVELED UP BY +2]**

 **[YOUR GOLBINS HAVE LEVELED UP BY +2]**

 **[YOUR WOLF PUP HAS LEVELED UP BY +1]**

'Phew finally' as I was releasing a breath I was holding my strongest rabbit started to glow.

 **[HORNED RABBIT HAS REACHED LEVEL 10 CHOOSE AN EVOLUTION]**

 **[ TWIN HORNED RABBIT/ SHADOW HOPPER]**

I stared at the screen in front of me and checked the status of the two evolutions.

 **[TWIN HORNED RABBIT: BIGGER BODY, STRONGER HORNS, +STR+END].**

 **[SHADOW HOPPER: STEALTH SKILL, QUICKER MOVEMENT, +AGI+PER].**

I stared at the screen and picked **[TWIN HORNED RABBIT]** cause I needed strength and power more than ever, screw stealth.

The glowing horned rabbit started to twitch and it's body started to get bigger the horn on it's head split into two after it was done evolving it was almost as big as the wolf pup.

I stored my creatures into my pocket realm and moved on.

 **[STATS]**

 **NAME: ?**

 **RACE: ?OUTSIDER?**

 **RACIAL ABILITY: ?**

 **AGE: 20**

 **[LEVEL: 5**

 **HP: 140**

 **MP: 140**

 **STRENGTH: 9**

 **PERCEPTION: 11**

 **ENDURANCE: 8**

 **CHARISMA: 12**

 **INTELECT: 10**

 **AGILITY: 10**

 **LUCK: 8**

 **ITEMS**

 **COLLAR OF ETERNAL BINDING: ONE TIME USE, WHEN USED INSTANTLY CAPTUERS ANY TARGET REGARDLESS OF LEVEL OR RANK AND MAKES THEM LOYAL TO YOU FOREVER.**

 **HEALING POTION [3X]**

 **MANA POTION [3X]**

 **WOODEN CLUB [POOR]**

 **RABBIT HORNS [X6]**

 **GOBLIN EARS[X3]**

 **ORC SNOUT [X1]**

 **SKILLS**

 **CONVENIENT ARMY: STORE AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF CREATURES (LOYALTY WON'T DECREASE WHILE IN POCKET DIMENSION) [MAX]**

 **SUBJUCATION: CONTROL A LESSER CREATURE AND MAKE THEM LOYAL TO YOU FOR 7 DAYS [LVL8]**

 **[COMMAND: YOU CAN NOW ORDER YOUR MINIONS TO ACT ACCORDINGLY TO YOUR WILL LVL4]**

 **[RIFT BOLT: SUMMON A BOLT OF PURE ENERGY FROM THE UNKNOWN REALM OF MONSTERS TO STRIKE YOUR ENEMIES LVL1]**

 **[MINIONS**

 **14X HORNED RABBITS LVL [3-6]**

 **1X TWIN HORNED RABBIT LVL 10]**

 **8X COMMON GOBLIN LVL [5-8]**

 **1X WOLF PUP (PUPPER) LVL 7]**

(end)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I don't own re:Monster)**

 **Chapter 3: no wait I'm not a monster!**

Lately I've been very proud of my myself I have leveled up by 5 gained a lot more monsters to add to my group and even learned a few useful skills and abilities.

But there was one thing that pissed me off and that being that I had skill points I could be spending for some reason I never noticed because I'm just that stupid.

Through leveling up I had earned 18 points and I spent them all on STR and END making me much tougher and much more capable of fighting my own battles.

I recently met a new monster called **[EARTH MOLE]** these things were a little bigger than my rabbits and had the ability to burrow and use lesser earth magic, so of course I had to have some for my party.

I had managed to level up my **[RIFT BOLT]** by using it over and over again to destroy lesser creatures because despite being a lesser spell it was my only offensive spell and it was a bitch to level up. Also I learned it had a secondary effect that when used on my minions it made them temporarily stronger.

By constantly using my **[SUBJUCATION]** spell to capture lesser monsters I managed to level it up to max and it now lasted indefinitely until I stopped it.

I also learned that in order to learn new skills I had to think and imagine it but if I lacked the required stats to learn it I was punished with a massive headache.

Some of these new skills were:

 **[GOLEMANCY LVL1 MP: 100**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO CREATE A TEMPORARY ARTIFICIAL SERVANT FROM THE ELEMENTS AROUND YOU, CURRENT USABLE ELEMENTS: MUD, WATER. ]**

 **[DETECT LVL1 MP: 10**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO SEE YOUR SURROUNDINGS AND KNOW TO LOCATION OF YOUR ENEMIES ALSO REVEAL CLOAKED ENEMIES.]**

 **[LESSER RAISE DEAD LVL1 MP: 60**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO RAISE THE BODY OF A LESSER BEING TO SERVE YOU, (UNDEAD'S POWER IS THE HALF OF THE ORIGINAL BEING) (DUR 1 DAY)]**

Some of my monster even evolved I now had 3 more **[TWIN HORNED RABBITS]** and a **[SHADOW HOPPER]** **,** this alternate evolution was the same size as a regular rabbit except pure dark fur and glowing red eyes and the ability to go invisible during the night.

a **[GOBLIN]** even evolved to a **[HOB GOBLIN]** which was much bigger and stronger than it's pre evolution and was capable of wielding actual weapons so I gave it the **[WOODEN CLUB]** and I assigned it to lead my goblins into battle when summoned.

By using a **[RABBIT HORN]** item i fashioned myself a dagger for close combat use.

 **[current time]**

I was currently looking around for more **[EARTH MOLES]** to add to my group I had discovered that I could easily find them by large patches of dirt and mud, I simply had to kick the mounds of dirt to awaken the moles and aggro them.

From the dirt patch came out three **[EARTH MOLES]** so I sent out my strongest **[TWIN HORNED RABBIT LVL 18]** and commanded, "rabbit use your horn stab attack" my minion charged and it's horn started to glow instantly striking two of the moles knocking them out.

The final mole quickly burrowed and tried to get away but I wouldn't let it, "rabbit use your power hop to fish out the mole" and so the rabbit quickly did a massive hop and landed atop the burrowing patch of dirt causing the mole to suddenly pop out, I quickly used my skill **[SUBJUCATION]** the three moles suddenly started glowing and went into my storage.

As I continued I heard shouting and sounds of struggling when I went to investigate I found… humans and some of them looked to be in trouble.

There was an armored human holding a sword and a female human with a staff fighting against several other humans with clubs, rusty swords and leather armor, on their heads showed their stats and names.

 **[HUMAN SQUIRE LVL 17**

 **HP: 150 (+50 LESSER IRON ARMOR)**

 **MP: 100**

 **STRENGTH: 16 (+4 IRON SWORD)**

 **PERCEPTION: 16**

 **ENDURANCE: 15 (+ 3 LESSER IRON ARMOR)**

 **CHARISMA: 18 (+ 1 ATTRACTIVE TRAIT)**

 **INTELLECT: 12**

 **AGILITY: 15**

 **LUCK: 9**

]

 **[HUMAN MAGE LVL 14**

 **HP: 110**

 **MP: 200 (+ 100 LESSER MAGE ROBE + 50 WOODEN STAFF)**

 **STRENGTH: 10**

 **PERCEPTION: 13**

 **ENDURANCE: 12**

 **CHARISMA: 20**

 **INTELLECT: 19 (+ 5 LESSER MAGE ROBE, +1 SMART TRAIT)**

 **AGILITY: 15**

 **LUCK: 10**

]

 **[BANDITS LVL[11-14] X4**

 **HP: 100-130**

 **MP: 100**

 **STRENGTH: 15-16 (+ 1 RUSTY SWORD)**

 **PERCEPTION: 12-14**

 **ENDURANCE: `16-18**

 **CHARISMA: 12-14**

 **INTELLECT: 9-11**

 **AGILITY: 7-8**

 **LUCK: 4**

]

 **[LESSER BANDIT BOSS LVL 19**

 **HP: 160**

 **MP: 130**

 **STRENGTH: 21 (+ 2 RUTHLESS TRAIT + 3 WOODEN MACE)**

 **PERCEPTION: 14**

 **ENDURANCE: 20 (+ 1 LEATHER ARMOR)**

 **CHARISMA: 6**

 **INTELLECT: 7**

 **AGILITY: 10**

 **LUCK: 7** ]

Seeing that the human warrior and mage was outnumbered I thought I should assist so I made my move.

 **[with the humans]**

I was a lower tier adventurer with the **[SQUIRE]** class and my friend was also an adventurer with the **[MAGE]** class, the two of us had accepted a request from the guild to hunt down local bandits that were harassing a village near here.

The two of us had gone in without a plan so we were caught off guard and we were currently cornered by the rest of the bandit gang.

An ugly bandit stepped forward and brandished his sword " heheh let's kill the bastard and have some fun with that girl" the rest of the bandits cheered and stepped forward.

I was currently shaking in my boots, 'this was not how I was supposed to go out I was going to join the imperial knights and follow in the steps of my grandfather' I clenched my sword and readied myself.

Until from the forest near us a large **[HOBGOBLIN]** stepped out and gave us a guttural roar it was holding a large wooden club and was wearing a single loincloth.

The bandits looked at it then the leader spoke "bah you boys take care of these two I'm going to deal with that bastard" and rushed the **[HOBGOBLIN]** but before he could strike the monster a sudden flash of light blinded him then a bolt of pure rainbow colors shot out from the trees and struck the bandit lord making him scream in pain giving the **[HOBGOBLIN]** a chance to strike.

With a powerful swing the monster completely took off the leader's head leaving a bloody stump.

Then out came perhaps the most horrifying creature I've seen, it had pure black lifeless void eyes it's skin was all white like some sun depraved vampire it's hair was so long it reached it's shoulders.

The creature walked near us and gave the strangest noise ever, it's mouth opened and came out a shrill whistle like screech making our ears bleed.

The bandits in panic attacked the creature along with the evolved goblin swinging their weapons the **[HOBGOBLIN]** swung it's large club and smashed a bandit, this was no ordinary creature it was much stronger.

The white monster simply chanted something and the earth around it started to move and from into a small brown golem made of dirt, the bandit's weapons hardly damaged the golem, it grabbed a bandit's head suffocating him and killing him.

The white creature then gave the shrill whistle sound to the **[HOB GOBLIN]** making the creature use it's club to hit the ground causing spikes to erupt and impale the bandits.

After the battle the white creature then turned to us and waved his hand, we were scared but my partner was completely frozen with fear seeing no other option I quickly grabbed my partner's hand and ran away as quickly as possible not looking back.

 **[with the outsider]**

I was confused whenever I spoke the human's seemed to cover their ears and I couldn't understand them either for some reason.

After quickly taking care of the bandits I turned to the two other humans to ask if they were okay but they ran away like I was some sort of monster…..wait.

I forgot to consider how I looked to these humans my pure white skin and my void eyes probably freaked them out they thought I was a monster, I face palmed and sighed 'great just fucking great'.

 **[STATS]**

 **NAME: ?**

 **RACE: ?OUTSIDER?**

 **RACIAL ABILITY: ?**

 **AGE: 20**

 **[LEVEL: 10**

 **HP: 190**

 **MP: 190**

 **STRENGTH: 23**

 **PERCEPTION: 16**

 **ENDURANCE: 22**

 **CHARISMA: 17**

 **INTELLECT: 15**

 **AGILITY: 15**

 **LUCK: 13**

 **ITEMS**

 **COLLAR OF ETERNAL BINDING: ONE TIME USE, WHEN USED INSTANTLY CAPTUERS ANY TARGET REGARDLESS OF LEVEL OR RANK AND MAKES THEM LOYAL TO YOU FOREVER.**

 **HEALING POTION [3X]**

 **MANA POTION [3X]**

 **RABBIT HORNS [X16]**

 **GOBLIN EARS[X7]**

 **ORC SNOUT [X3]**

 **[RABBIT HORN DAGGER[POOR] X 1]**

 **RUSTY SWORD [POOR] X 4]**

 **WOODEN MACE [POOR] X 1]**

 **LEATHER ARMOR [POOR[ X 1]**

 **SKILLS**

 **CONVENIENT ARMY: STORE AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF CREATURES (LOYALTY WON'T DECREASE WHILE IN POCKET DIMENSION) [MAX]**

 **SUBJUCATION: CONTROL A LESSER CREATURE AND MAKE THEM LOYAL TO YOU FOREVER [LVL MAX]**

 **[COMMAND: YOU CAN NOW ORDER YOUR MINIONS TO ACT ACCORDINGLY TO YOUR WILL LVL4]**

 **[RIFT BOLT: SUMMON A BOLT OF PURE ENERGY FROM THE UNKNOWN REALM OF MONSTERS TO STRIKE YOUR ENEMIES AND EMPOWER YOUR MINIONS LVL2]**

 **[GOLEMANCY LVL1 MP: 100**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO CREATE A TEMPORARY ARTIFICIAL SERVANT FROM THE ELEMENTS AROUND YOU, CURRENT USABLE ELEMENTS: MUD, WATER. ]**

 **[DETECT LVL1 MP: 10**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO SEE YOUR SURROUNDINGS AND KNOW TO LOCATION OF YOUR ENEMIES ALSO REVEAL CLOAKED ENEMIES.]**

 **[LESSER RAISE DEAD LVL1 MP: 60**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO RAISE THE BODY OF A LESSER BEING TO SERVE YOU, (UNDEAD'S POWER IS THE HALF OF THE ORIGINAL BEING) (DUR 1 DAY)]**

 **[MINIONS**

 **21X HORNED RABBITS LVL [3-6]**

 **4X TWIN HORNED RABBIT LVL [10-18]**

 **1X SHADOW HOPPER LVL 12]**

 **12X COMMON GOBLIN LVL [5-14]**

 **1X HOB GOBLIN LVL 21]**

 **1X WOLF PUP (PUPPER) LVL 14]**

 **6X EARTH MOLES LVL [7-9]**

(end)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Overconfidence is a mistake**

I was feeling fucking great because I was on a roll right now.

I had a good sizable force in my pocket dimension and created a bunch of new skills and leveled up old ones, more and more of my minions evolved into much stronger creatures.

These evolutions included more **[TWIN HORNED RABBITS] [SHADOW HOPPERS] [HOBGOBLINS]** and new evolutions for my **[EARTH MOLES]** they turned into **[ROCK MUNCHERS]** which are beasts with huge mouths and tusks used for digging and eating rocks (think tetsucabra from MH) but are extremely slow on ground, the second evolution is called **[MOLEMAN]** creatures that stand on two short legs with two huge claws for hands and capable of short broken speech.

By constantly making myself some warm clothes and more tools out of monster parts I learned the **[SCRIMSHAW LVL1]** skill which allowed me easier crafting using things from monsters. Also I discovered a stupid skill called **[LOOTING LVL1]** which allowed me to get more items from enemies after they die which is stupid.

I also picked up a very interesting spell as well called [ **BONE MORPHING LVL 1 MP:20]** allowing me to alter the bone structures of creatures making them bigger or tougher but with also a chance to kill them as well.

Feeling pretty good about myself I decided to turn in for the night and sent out my goblins to collect firewood from the nearby forests, as I sat down on the ground I discovered that for the past few weeks I never really felt the need to eat or drink which was strange for me so I decided to summon a horned rabbit from my pocket dimension and stabbed through the neck with my bone knife killing it and immediately began to tear into the dead rabbit's corpse.

I couldn't explain it but I didn't feel disgusted or horrified at what I was doing because I was essentially eating a rabbit completely raw with blood on my skin and hands and it was surprisingly delicious I loved how the blood oozed down my throat and the meat was quite tasty especially the eyes for some reason.

After I was done gorging on raw flesh I was greeted with an uneasy feeling in my stomach if I had one, I started to cough and spasm violently like I was ready to tear my own face off, 'OW THE PAIN THE PAIN THE PAIN MAKE IT STOP' I internally screamed and like that I was out cold.

The next day something kept poking my face as I slowly opened my eyes I saw the goblins I sent out last night they looked worried at me and one asked "boss boss you no feel good?" as I stood up and rubbed my head I noticed I was surprisingly warm for sleeping in poor leather clothes then as I looked at my hand I noticed a had a….paw? then I looked at the rest of my body I was completely covered in brown fur as I reached the top of my head I had two long ears and an even longer horn sticking out of my head and I did what any normal creature like me would do…..i screamed.

It seems my screaming scared off some forest animals and birds and disturbed my minions around me.

Then I noticed a had a notification which read **[CONGRATULATION RACIAL ABILITY UNLOCKED: ESSENCE DEVOURER: EATING THE ESSENCE OF OTHER WILL GRANT YOU DIFFERENT SETS OF POWERS ABILITIES FORMS AND SKILLS [LVLMAX] LASTS UNTIL CANCELLED]**

I calmed down after hearing I won't be some mutant rabbit thing forever so I decided to check my newly gained abilities.

 **[SWIFT HOPPING: YOU MOVE AND REACT 20% FASTER AND JUMP 50% HIGHER]**

 **[HORN ATTACK: DEAL LOW PIERCING DAMAGE TO AN ENEMY]**

 **[SENSITIVE NOSE: YOU CAN SMELL CERTAIN ITEMS INGREDIENTS AND CREATURES FROM LONG DISTANCES]**

Huh not bad could've been worse, then I noticed a certain scent in the distance after sniffing for a few minutes I tracked the unusual smell to a bush which had these pink berries growing on it, after some more sniffing and confirming it was safe I popped one in my mouth and chewed 'mmmm sugary' I enjoyed the sweet sugary sensation in my mouth then suddenly.

BOOM my mouth was puffed into a giant balloon and later deflated, 'what kind of berries are these?' so I checked **[BUBBLE BERRIES [RARE]]** huh so that it, and I even gained a new spell [BUBBLE POPPER LVL 1 MP10] this spell allowed me to shoot an air bubble in a target direction I'm facing and deal a small bit of damage in quick succession.

Then I noticed something in the distance which looked to be an old ruined castle atop a hill surrounded by crows and strange black storms 'seems safe enough'.

Then I turned to my current minions behind me and ordered "men uuhhhh I mean minions we march to castle on yonder cliff" I pointed at the ruined castle in the distance causing my goblins to shout in denial, one even came up to me and yelled "boss boss we should no go there, because there be really big mean monster there" the goblin pulled upon my clothes trying to lead me away from the castle.

After some thinking "great we march" I ordered and walked off in the direction of the castle because I was honestly tired of sleeping outside on the cold hard ground and getting wet in the rain.

 **~3 hours later~**

I finally arrived at the giant black doors of the castle and by looking at the rusted gears and hinges I could tell that this place was at least a hundred years old.

I summoned my **[HOB GOBLIN]** and ordered him to smash open the gates allowing me and the minions inside.

The interior of the castle looked really old and gothic with multiple stone gargoyles perched atop pillars old broken chandeliers busted furniture and broken windows.

"alright everybody spread out and find anything useful and bring it to me" the goblins spread out through the giant hall and started to loot.

I used my **[DETECT]** to check my surroundings and found nothing too dangerous so I moved to the next room which was a giant ballroom with multiple fancy and worn paintings on the walls.

As I looked around I noticed there was a single throne adorned with…..HOLY SHIT GOOOOOLLLDD I was rich, rich as a motherfucker "goblins get in here and move this throne" the goblins obeyed and started to push the throne in an attempt to move it.

 **~Somewhere else~**

In the shadows there were two crimson red eyes watching them from a crystal ball.

'these pests dare enter my domain and attempt steal from me' the eyes glowed menacingly and two pure white fangs were seen shining in the darkness, 'well then let's play'.

As I was trying to move these fancy items I noticed some furniture appeared to be slightly shaking, then from the shadows came strange creatures with blood red eyes and fangs that dripped with blood lust.

 **[SHADOW HOUNDS LVL 24 10X]** holy shit these things were bad news for me so in brought out my minions to attack the monsters and so a full on battle was on.

 **[FIGHT]**

The shadow monsters rushed me and my minions they quickly tore through my goblins and horned rabbits with relative ease but my **[HOB GOBLINS]** were actually capable of holding off the monsters.

One hound tried to rip the arms of a hob goblin but only received a giant wooden club to the face knocking it into a wall, until another shadow hound climbed the evolved goblin's back and proceeded to bite and mangle the creature's head.

Three **[TWIN HORNED RABBITS]** were barely holding off one shadow hound, as the shadow hound started to maul one rabbit another rushed up and stabbed the monster in the eye staggering it.

A **[ROCK MUNCHER]** crushed a shadow monster by hurling a boulder at it as other multiple shadow monsters climbed it's back trying to bring it down.

The **[MOLEMEN]** along with the **[SHADOW HOPPERS]** were doing pretty well the shadow hoppers were just as fast as the enemy monsters so they were capable of leading the shadow hounds right into the loving embraces of the mole people only to get crushed by earth magic.

As for myself I was trying my best not to get mauled as my summoned golem took all the abuse from the monsters and I cast **[RIFT BOLT]** from a distance sniping anything that comes near my location and using my superfast bunny reflexes to dodge the bites and claws of the shadow monsters.

"oh yeah can't touch this" 'cue Can't touch this' as I was dancing a sudden red bolt of energy struck me sending me backwards into a wall.

"you pests truly are annoying" a figure stepped out of the curtains near the stairs "you just won't die will you?" the figure grabbed my bloody head and looked at my features and hummed, "hmmm quite unusual what are you? Some sort of rabbit man?"

With one bloody eye I saw the figure he was a handsome man with short but well groomed hair glowing red eyes two distinct fangs dressed in a noble man clothes holding a cane.

 **[VAMPIRE LORD LVL 128 (LORD OF THE CASTLE)**

 **HP: 1500 (+700 VAMPIRE LORD, +HEMOMANCY +25REG PER/SEC)**

 **MP: 1200 (+500 VAMPIRE LORD, +100 NATURAL MAGIC USER)**

 **STRENGTH: 167 (+ 50 VAMPIRE LORD)**

 **PERCEPTION: 150 (+ 50 VAMPIRE LORD, + 50 PRIMAL SENSES)**

 **ENDURANCE: 139 (+ 50 VAMPIRE LORD)**

 **CHARISMA: 211 (+ 50 VAMPIRE LORD, + 30 NOBLE HERITAGE)**

 **INTELLECT: 190 (+ 50 VAMPIRE LORD, + 100 TALENTED GENIUS, +30 KNOWLEDGE OF THE DARK ARTS)**

 **AGILITY: 149 (+ 50 VAMPIRE LORD)**

 **LUCK: 87 (+ 50 LOVER OF LADY LUCK) ]**

'Well fuck me'

 **[STATS]**

 **NAME: ?**

 **RACE: ?OUTSIDER?**

 **RACIAL ABILITY: ESSENCE DEVOURER : EATING THE ESSENCE OF OTHER WILL GRANT YOU DIFFERENT SETS OF POWERS ABILITIES FORMS AND SKILLS [LVLMAX] LASTS UNTIL CANCELLED**

 **AGE: 20**

 **[LEVEL: 17**

 **HP: 260/20**

 **MP: 260/ 150**

 **STRENGTH: 30**

 **PERCEPTION: 23**

 **ENDURANCE: 29**

 **CHARISMA: 24**

 **INTELLECT: 22**

 **AGILITY: 22**

 **LUCK: 20**

 **ITEMS**

 **COLLAR OF ETERNAL BINDING: ONE TIME USE, WHEN USED INSTANTLY CAPTURES ANY TARGET REGARDLESS OF LEVEL OR RANK AND MAKES THEM LOYAL TO YOU FOREVER.**

 **HEALING POTION [3X]**

 **MANA POTION [3X]**

 **RABBIT HORNS [X22]**

 **GOBLIN EARS[X12]**

 **ORC SNOUT [X3]**

 **[RABBIT HORN DAGGER[POOR] X 1]**

 **RUSTY SWORD [POOR] X 4]**

 **WOODEN MACE [POOR] X 1]**

 **LEATHER ARMOR [POOR[ X 1]**

 **MOLE CLAWS [X9]**

 **SKILLS**

 **CONVENIENT ARMY: STORE AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF CREATURES (LOYALTY WON'T DECREASE WHILE IN POCKET DIMENSION) [MAX]**

 **SUBJUCATION: CONTROL A LESSER CREATURE AND MAKE THEM LOYAL TO YOU FOREVER [LVL MAX]**

 **[COMMAND: YOU CAN NOW ORDER YOUR MINIONS TO ACT ACCORDINGLY TO YOUR WILL LVL6]**

 **[RIFT BOLT: SUMMON A BOLT OF PURE ENERGY FROM THE UNKNOWN REALM OF MONSTERS TO STRIKE YOUR ENEMIES AND EMPOWER YOUR MINIONS LVL4]**

 **[GOLEMANCY LVL2 MP: 100**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO CREATE A TEMPORARY ARTIFICIAL SERVANT FROM THE ELEMENTS AROUND YOU, CURRENT USABLE ELEMENTS: MUD, WATER. ]**

 **[DETECT LVL2 MP: 10**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO SEE YOUR SURROUNDINGS AND KNOW TO LOCATION OF YOUR ENEMIES ALSO REVEAL CLOAKED ENEMIES.]**

 **[LESSER RAISE DEAD LVL1 MP: 60**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO RAISE THE BODY OF A LESSER BEING TO SERVE YOU, (UNDEAD'S POWER IS THE HALF OF THE ORIGINAL BEING) (DUR 1 DAY)]**

 **[SCRIMSHAW LVL1**

 **USE YOUR INGENUITY TO CRAFT CLOTHES OR WEAPONS OUT OF THE BONES OF YOUR ENEMIES.**

 **[LOOTING LVL1**

 **YOU CAN LOOT EVEN MORE STUFF MORE YOUR ENENMIES AND IN BETTER CONDITION.**

 **[BONE MOLDING LVL 1 MP: 20**

 **USE THE DARK MAGIC OF THE ANCIENT ONES TO MOLD THE BONES YOUR MINION'S INTO WHAT YOU LIKE (MISTAKES WILL RESULT IN DEATH)**

 **[BUBBLE POPPER LVL 1 MP:10**

 **UNLEASH A LARGE BUBBLE OF AIR AGAINST A TARGET TO TEMPORARILY STUN THEM OR DISTRACT THEM.**

 **[MINIONS**

 **31X HORNED RABBITS LVL [3-7]**

 **6X TWIN HORNED RABBIT LVL [12-19]**

 **3X SHADOW HOPPER LVL [10-12]**

 **21X COMMON GOBLIN LVL [7-18]**

 **4X HOB GOBLIN LVL [20-26]**

 **1X WOLF PUP (PUPPER) LVL 19]**

 **10X EARTH MOLES LVL [10-12]**

 **2X ROCK MUNCHER LVL [19-20]**

 **4X MOLEMEN LVL [19-20]**

(end)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Management**

So how did it all come to this? Me being held up by the head by a very handsome looking vampire while my minions around me are getting slaughtered ruthlessly by giant shadow monsters.

Well it all started when….HURG!. the vampire's grip hardened on my head squeezing the life out of me.

"now as you where monologuing I kept asking you who you were" the vampire lord asked me rather threateningly.

"wait how did you know I was monologuing?" I asked with wide eyes. "I can read minds, steal thoughts, eat dreams, now I asked you and you aren't answering " the vampire's eyes glowed ready suck my soul out.

I acted like was pondering his question but in reality I was slowly bringing out my magic collar of binding, "well you see sir fancypantsalot I was just…AWAKENINGS" you threw the collar to the vampire lord but he easily caught it.

He inspected the strange collar in his hand "what is this?" he questioned silently but before he knew it the collar started to glow and wrap around his wrist.

"WHAT" the vampire roared causing the fighting to stop around us, the collar kept devouring his hand like a parasite and the vampire lord kept failing to remove the enchanted collar all the while my head was in his hand.

Finally the collar turned into a bracelet that locked itself around the vampire lord's hand, the vampire lord screamed and flailed trying to tear his own face off his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and his mouth started to froth uncontrollably.

After a while the vampire lord dropped to the floor unconscious his pale skin looked even more ghostly white, I picked myself up and patted myself down see if anything is amiss then I realized the vampire lord was coming to as we speak.

I went into a defensive position with my hands turned into peace signs, "don't mess with me I've got the power of god and….uhhh something on my side".

When the vampire lord awoke I noticed he didn't seem so threatening as before he now looked like a normal handsome nobleman then he turned to me " oh my I am so sorry master I didn't mean to inflict this much pain upon you here let me" he then raised his hand causing a soft blue glow to envelope me and heal all my injuries.

Right then a giant message came to me saying **[ CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE SUBJUCATED THE ZONE'S BOSS MONSTER YOU NOW CONTROL THE : MONSTER FOREST ZONE AND ALL IT'S INHABITANTS ]**

After then the vampire lord bowed to me on one knee as did all the other monsters around us, and then another notification came.

 **[ NEW ARMY MENU ADDED**

 **FOREST CRITTERS: X 1548**

 **MONSTERS: X467**

 **HIGHER RACES: X17 ]**

 **[ NEW ITEMS AND SKILLS ADDED**

 **CLOAK OF THE LORD [EPIC] X1**

 **MASK OF DARKNESS [EPIC] X1**

 **COMMAND SKILL HAS EVOLVED INTO RULER[LVL1]**

 **SUBJUCATION HAS EVOLVED INTO CONTROL[LVL1] ]**

I was honestly surprised at the notification and the rewards looked pretty sweet.

" alright then arise vampire and tell me your name" I asked with a fake accent, the vampire stood up and answered " this one's name is Lord Vartithca Montique my glorious master" " wow that as a weird name I'm just gonna call you Var " "if that is what you wish my master".

" so var tell me about this place" I asked " the castle we stand in was once known as Castle Montique which belongs to my family and it wasn't always like this once when I was a mortal child my father had this castle built in his honor and noble name and it was a glorious sight to behold but not anymore" we walked through the castle exploring the rooms.

We reached a large chamber with a giant table in the middle with multiple chairs surrounding it.

"here was once the royal court were most of the decisions were made by the lesser nobles under my father" we continued and reached a massive library "this is the Montique grand library I quite so enjoy reading the many collections in this vast library" then suddenly some of the books started to fly and stack on top of each other forming a lizard shape " and this is the library's curator the Book Wyrm" he introduced the strange creature which formed into the shape of a large lizard it had scales made from book covers and claws the were brushes pencils and pens, " how may this one serve the new master" the book wyrm bowed to me it's voice sounded old and intelligent with years of knowledge and experience "just passing though" I said and left the library with var.

Then we walked downward and reached a room filled with smithing and smelting equipment and what looked to be charcoal skinned large stout giants working the forges.

" and this is the castle's personal underground volcano forge" var announced catching the attention of the working dark skinned giants one came up to us and bowed " what's brings ye down here in the forge yer greatness" one of the giants asked with a heavy accent, as I got a closer look at it the giant man was wearing an apron with multiple giant tools hanging off it and he had a giant scruffy orange beard and two red glowing eyes.

" let me introduce you to the head blacksmith of the forge Baelog Darkhammer a **[CHAOS DWARF]** " var said to me as my eyes went wide, " wait you guys are dwarves but all of you are so gigantic " the giant dwarf chuckled and said " aey some get us confused with our mountain dwelling cousins as they are the shortest bunch of wee ones you will ever see".

The tour of the castle continued and var told me more about his family history and on how he became a vampire and what this world is called the races the kingdoms etc.

Apparently there are a total of 15 super power kingdoms in this world.

The first being the human nations: The Great Empire of Urbert the largest human empire to ever exist,

the second being The Followers of Talos an extremely religious empire,

the third human Chiefdom being Sons of Frost a large loose nation of human raiders and Vikings that mostly stick to the northern Icelands.

Then came the demi human Kingdoms: Ungula Empire a large empire of Beastfolk, Draconids, and Bug people.

the second being The Underwater nation of Neptune large kingdoms full of Merfolk and Naga.

the third being Magic Islands which is a collection of small islands harboring all sorts magical races and entities like Faeries, Witches, Wizards, Warlocks, Pixies, and the most rare race of all God born.

There is the Elven lands while not technically a united nation they do support each other tremendously they have all kinds of elves like High elves, Wood elves, Night elves, Blood elves and the most rare elven race Eldar .

The Dwarven Kingdom of Iron are Large city fortresses built into mountains or underground their races being Dwarves, Chaos Dwarves, Frost Dwarves.

The Gnomish Citadel being the most technologically advanced citadels in the world and in an alliance with the Dwarves.

And finally the Drow Hegemony one of the darkest nations out there the races mainly include Dark elves, Lesser Demons, and slaves from all races.

Now on to the monster kingdoms: the Horde this large collection mainly consists of Green orcs, Brown orcs (green and brown orcs are different than the pig orcs) , Minotaurs, Tauren, Ancestor Trolls, Greater Goblins and the occasional beastfolk.

The Matriarch's Swarm a large hive of Giant spiders led by a Single gigantic Queen said to be in leagues with the Drow Hegemony.

The Undead Scourge being a large collection of Zombies Ghouls Ghosts Vampires and any other Necromatic creation known to the universe.

Finally the Demon Kingdoms: Legion of Malefic is a large conglomeration of Demon races bent on conquering the mortal realm and led by an all powerful Demon Lord.

Prophets of Doom is a joint group of several Demon races and several Warlocks from various other mortal races while they do not conquer they do cause chaos among the mortals.

" wow that is a lot of nations but wait shouldn't you belong to the scourge than?" I asked.

" not entirely while thanks to the scourge I now walk as a vampire it doesn't mean I am forced to serve them like a slave" Var clarified

Well no time like to present better get to work rebuilding this crummy place.

 **[STATS]**

 **NAME: ?**

 **RACE: ?OUTSIDER?**

 **RACIAL ABILITY: ESSENCE DEVOURER: EATING THE ESSENCE OF OTHER WILL GRANT YOU DIFFERENT SETS OF POWERS ABILITIES FORMS AND SKILLS [LVLMAX] LASTS UNTIL CANCELLED**

 **AGE: 20**

 **[LEVEL: 17**

 **HP: 260**

 **MP: 260**

 **STRENGTH: 30**

 **PERCEPTION: 23**

 **ENDURANCE: 29**

 **CHARISMA: 24**

 **INTELLECT: 22**

 **AGILITY: 22**

 **LUCK: 20**

 **COMMANDERS [ LORD VARTITHCA MONTIQUE]**

 **ITEMS**

 **STORED IN THE CASTLE VAULTS**

 **GOLD [3663006X]**

 **HEALING POTION [200X]**

 **MANA POTION [150X]**

 **CLOAK OF THE LORD [EPIC] X1**

 **MASK OF DARKNESS [EPIC] X1**

 **WELL FORGED SWORDS [100X]**

 **WELL FORGED ARMOR [100X]**

 **WELL FORGED SHIELDS [100X]**

 **SPELL TOMES [58X]**

 **[RABBIT HORN DAGGER[POOR] X 1]**

 **RUSTY SWORD [POOR] X 4]**

 **WOODEN MACE [POOR] X 1]**

 **LEATHER ARMOR [POOR[ X 1]**

 **CRAFTING MATERIALS [2509X]**

 **MISC ITEMS [3068X]**

 **SKILLS**

 **CONVENIENT ARMY: STORE AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF CREATURES (LOYALTY WON'T DECREASE WHILE IN POCKET DIMENSION) [MAX]**

 **CONROL: CONTROL A LESSER, GREATER CREATURE AND MAKE THEM LOYAL TO YOU FOREVER [LVL 1]**

 **[RULER: YOU CAN NOW ORDER YOUR ARMIES TO ACT ACCORDINGLY TO YOUR WILL AND THEY CAN THINK INDEPENDENTLY FOR YOUR BEST INTREST LVL6]**

 **[RIFT BOLT: SUMMON A BOLT OF PURE ENERGY FROM THE UNKNOWN REALM OF MONSTERS TO STRIKE YOUR ENEMIES AND EMPOWER YOUR MINIONS LVL4]**

 **[GOLEMANCY LVL2 MP: 100**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO CREATE A TEMPORARY ARTIFICIAL SERVANT FROM THE ELEMENTS AROUND YOU, CURRENT USABLE ELEMENTS: MUD, WATER. ]**

 **[DETECT LVL2 MP: 10**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO SEE YOUR SURROUNDINGS AND KNOW TO LOCATION OF YOUR ENEMIES ALSO REVEAL CLOAKED ENEMIES.]**

 **[LESSER RAISE DEAD LVL1 MP: 60**

 **USE YOUR MAGIC TO RAISE THE BODY OF A LESSER BEING TO SERVE YOU, (UNDEAD'S POWER IS THE HALF OF THE ORIGINAL BEING) (DUR 1 DAY)]**

 **[SCRIMSHAW LVL1**

 **USE YOUR INGENUITY TO CRAFT CLOTHES OR WEAPONS OUT OF THE BONES OF YOUR ENEMIES.**

 **[LOOTING LVL1**

 **YOU CAN LOOT EVEN MORE STUFF MORE YOUR ENENMIES AND IN BETTER CONDITION.**

 **[BONE MOLDING LVL 1 MP: 20**

 **USE THE DARK MAGIC OF THE ANCIENT ONES TO MOLD THE BONES YOUR MINION'S INTO WHAT YOU LIKE (MISTAKES WILL RESULT IN DEATH)**

 **[ARMY**

 **FOREST CRITTERS: X 1548**

 **HORNED RABBITS, TWIN HORNED RABBITS, SHADOW HOPPERS, EARTH MOLES, ROCK MUNCHERS, MOLEMEN, SLIMES, DRILL BIRDS, TUNNELERS, BLOOD WOLVES, GIANT BEARS, POISON LARVAE, STINGER MOTHS, SILVER BUTTERFLIES, TREE DEERS,**

 **MONSTERS: X867**

 **GOBLINS, HOB GOBLINS, OGRES, GIANTS, TREANTS, ENTS, BLOOD BUG, FIRE HORNS, VAMPIRES, MINOTAURS, GARGOYLES, SHADOW HOUNDS, DEMON SPAWNS, BOOK WYRM, GOLEMS.**

 **HIGHER RACES: X17**

 **CHAOS DWARVES, DARK ELVES**

(end)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Time to Conquer**

I spent a lot of my time getting to know the local areas and more of the castle servants and besides the **[CHAOS DWARVES]** there were **[DARK ELF]** servants who were primarily used for feeding by their master.

As I looked through a map detailing the surrounding areas of the **[MONSTER FOREST ZONE]** I noticed just how small of a land I was owning compared to the surrounding areas like the **[HAUNTED MARSH] [KOBOLD CAVERNS] [ORC PLAINS]** and I also discovered how my area has several types of sub boss monsters that own small parts of my land and the loyalty of several monsters so I decided to drive them out.

But before that my vampire bro Var suggested that I create groups for my main army consisting of certain monster capable of thought.

So I got to work organizing my army trying to create multiple groups that would form my army.

So I combined a bunch of goblins and equipped them with some proper weapons and armor courtesy of the **[CHAOS DWARVES]** and created several **[GOBLIN ATTACK FORCES]** each force led by a single **[HOBGOBLIN]** and would serve as my frontal assault force.

Next came ranged groups for them I used more goblins mixed with several **[DEMON SPAWNS],** the goblins were equipped with standard wooden bows and leather gear while the demon spawns could throw small fireballs, these groups became **[RANGED SQUADS].**

Next I needed some heavy hitters so I brought in some **[OGRES], [GIANTS]** and the occasional **[MINOTAUR] (turns out minotaurs are a rare type monster who knew?)** they served as both siege and damage sponge forming the **[SMASHER FORCE].**

Next came riders so I needed mounts which were easy to feed, ran fast, and be capable of battle,

My first option were the **[FIRE HORNS]** which were large rhino/bull like creatures that were easily three times my size and looked vicious. Problem was that they were too big and too slow so they were out.

Next I tried the **[SHADOW HOUNDS]** but they couldn't be mounted and would normally shake off anything that wasn't their master/creator soooo…..

My final option came in the form of the **[BLOOD WOLVES]** they were twice as big as regular wolves and were much faster and stronger as well they became an instant winner and created the **[WOLF RIDER CORPS].**

But I also needed to improve myself and fast so I had Var teach me various spells and skills along with some knowledge on how to wield weapons.

 **Newly gained abilities: [SWORLDPLAY LVL1] [BLOCK LVL1] [ARCHERY LVL1] [FIREBALL MP:50 LVL1] [FROSTBOLT MP:30 LVL1] [HEMOMANCY LVL1] [NECROMANCY LVL1] [BUTCHERING LVL1] [TRACKING LVL1] [DEATH FOG MP:100 LVL1] [SOUL POWER LVL1] [GHOSTLY WAIL MP:20 LVL1] [ALCHEMY LVL1] [HERBALISM LVL1] [REGENERATION MP:10 PER MIN LVL1] [BARD LVL1].**

Thanks to learning all these abilities I gained some stat boosts and leveled up by 3.

After about a month's work we were ready to set off but before that I requested something from Var and he started to look at me funny. "uhm…. I'm sorry master but what?" he asked.

"look just give me a strand of your hair what's so hard to understand?" so he complied and gave me a rather long strand of his smooth hair and I promptly devoured it making Var raise an eyebrow.

"don't just….don't" I stopped him right there, after a few second pain erupted from my lower regions.

"ughgh..Var..whe"umph"where's the toiled" I asked ready to vomit my guts out, the dark elf servants led me to a restroom in the castle and I spant the next two to four hours emptying my insides if I had any insides at all.

After I was done I looked up and noticed in the restroom mirror that I looked different from my original form, my rabbit form was gone and replaced by a from much more handsome.

I had thick golden brown hair reaching my shoulders and my eyes were a distinct green color along with my skin being slightly less pail now and I had a killer jawline aswell.

For the first time in my life I wasn't a freak anymore, a small tear rolled down my eye and I grasped my hair feeling it's thick rich texture then something hit me.

 **[YOU HAVE DISCARDED YOUR PREVIOUS FORM AND GAINED A NEW ONE]**

 **[NEW ABILITIES**

 **CHARM**

 **CALL BEAST**

 **BLOOD FEASTING**

 **POISON IMMUNITY]**

Huh…. Neat

Then a new notification appeared

 **[HIGHER FORM GAINED MEMORY PIECE ACTIVATING….]**

Wait whaaa…..

Everything turned white then things started to come back to me from my previous life as a human, I was 19 years old I think I was asian and was quite to nerd obsessed with pop culture, internet culture and fantasy, science fiction stories, comics, games and I remembered quite a few of them.

The whiteness ended and I woke up once more.

Rubbing my eyes I suddenly started to remember games, shows, comics and books from my previous life and a name I would always give myself, "Chief…."

With all that mess sorted out I went back to my army and saw all my monsters in groups training or conversing then a hobgoblin commander came up to me and saluted, "BOSS WE'SE READY TA MOVE OUT ON YER COMMAND"

" okay then but where's Var?" I asked while tapping my foot, "here I am master" he announced as he exited from a nearby shadow, "wait you can tell who I am?" "while your physical appearance is different you still produce the same aura from before all of your minions will recognize you" huh….

So I sent out several groups of my army to conquer several subzones not under my control.

While I used the majority of my army to move in on the sub bosses of the [MONSTER FOREST ZONE] my first target was the giant creature that occupied the nearby giant lake.

~Several hours of moving later~

Me and my army finally arrived at the lake and waited after a couple of minutes the lake started to bubble and arose a giant long necked beast with razor sharp teeth and a skin made of glistening scales.

And the monster spoke in a deep tone "WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER….WAIT THE VAMPIRE LORD? WHAT ARE DOING HERE AND WHATS WITH THE LARGE COLLECTION OF MONSTERS WITH YOU?" then the giant monster looked in my direction "AND WHATS THAT THING? I CAN'T TELL IF IT'S A VAMPIRE OR SOME DEFORMED HUMAN] that sentence alone caused anger to boil to my head causing a tick mark to appear on my forehead, but Var however he was clenching his fists until blood came out and started to bite his lips off slowly while a giant pulsating tick mark appeared all over his body ready to burst into anger.

"master if you will allow me tear this fool apart for insulting your glorious form" Var bowed to hiding the blood dripping from his lips and his eyes which were ready to burst.

I gestured "be my guest" next followed what I could best describe as the entire lake turning red.

 **[STATS] [-]**

 **NAME: CHIEF**

 **RACE: ?OUTSIDER?**

 **RACIAL ABILITY: ESSENCE DEVOURER: EATING THE ESSENCE OF OTHER WILL GRANT YOU DIFFERENT SETS OF POWERS ABILITIES FORMS AND SKILLS [LVLMAX] LASTS UNTIL CANCELLED**

 **AGE: 20**

 **[LEVEL: 20**

 **HP: 290**

 **MP: 290  
**

 **STRENGTH: 33**

 **PERCEPTION: 26**

 **ENDURANCE: 32**

 **CHARISMA: 27**

 **INTELLECT: 25**

 **AGILITY: 25**

 **LUCK: 23**

 **SKILLS[+]**

 **ITEMS[+]**

 **ARMY[+]**

(end)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: PROGRESS!**

It has been three days since I started conquering the nearby sub boss zones and I gained even more monster varieties for my army they include but are not limited to: **  
[RIVER DRAGONS] [VENGEFUL SHADE] [HYDRA DRAKE] [LOWER LICH] [STONE AUTOMATON] [RISEN] [WILDLING] [HIVE LORD] [BULLET FISH]** ETC….

I learned that after killing or capturing any sub boss their followers will instantly turn to my service so I basically secured the entire **[MONSTER FOREST ZONE]** and the loyalties of several sub bosses that now serve as my generals.

I also noticed how more and more of my monsters kept evolving and getting stronger like yesterday.

 **~yesterday~**

I was enjoying some teas served by one of the dark elf servants as I noticed a rather large figure walk past my vision as I saw it the figure was green skinned, had short tusks growing out of his mouth and dressed in similar attire to a knight.

Then I noticed the name hovering over him.

 **[HOBGOBLIN KNIGHT LVL58]**

 **DESC: A RARE EVOLUTION BRANCH OF THE HOBGOBLIN FAMILY ONLY POSSIBLE THROUGH WIELDING A WEAPON IN (GOOD) CONDITION, CAPABLE OF LEARNING SKILLS FROM THE KNIGHT, WARRIOR CLASS]**

So I called him over "hey you yeah you with the sword come here" the goblin knight came over and bowed on one knee "what may my lord request of this one?" wait wait wait….. since when could the goblins speak like that.

"how did you learn to talk like that?" "with your advancement we will advance alongside you milord, we were nothing but mindless creatures toiling in the dark abyss of this forest yet you milord have uplifted us to this degree and we are eternally grateful".

Huh so that's a thing then I noticed something else a small figure jumping from tree to tree so quickly I could barely see it then the shadowy figure landed right before me.

The figure was quite….small like the size of a child garbed in some sort of ninja outfit then I noticed how two floppy long ears seem to tied together with a band.

The ninja lowered it's mask and what I saw was a very cute little face with two buckteeth sticking out and small whiskers on it's cheeks and it's eyes glowing red.

 **[ VIRMEN NINJA LVL 42]**

 **DESC: AN ADVANCED EVOLUTIONARY PATH OF THE SIMPLE SHADOW HOPPER ONLY POSSIBLE THROUGH HIGH AGILITY, CAPABLE OF WIELDING ROGUE, THIEF GEAR AND SKILLS]**

" greetings master of mine this one has been serving master for a long time this one has" this ninja rabbit seems to speak quite weirdly but still understandable enough I suppose.

"So any more of you evolved since then?" then someone coughed behind me, as I turned around I saw a lot of my original monsters had either grown larger or gained vaguely humanoid shapes.

~now~

I was sitting inside an old laboratory in the castle with all kinds of equipment and machines mostly for experimenting with weaponry or monsters which was quite useful for me.

I also while I was testing some of the equipment i learned a very nice little skill called **[FLESH MOLDING LV1]** allowing me to experiment with flesh of the living and the dead as if they were play-doh.

I noticed there were several types of body parts in jars or bags just littered around the place whoever was in charge here was one sick fucko.

So I started to work on creating things for my army to utilize.

First weapons: I started to work with electricity as a base trying to create weapons and ended up learning **[SCIENCE] [ENGINEERING] [TECHNOMACNY]** and created a new weapon called the **[ARC THROWER]** which is a portable cannon that can shoot large arcs of electricity while powerful is largely inaccurate.

Next monsters: I captured some rats scurrying around the castle and started using my **[BONE MOLDING]** AND **[FLESH MOLDING]** to enhance the small rat to monster like levels and gave it a large amount of muscle mass but I couldn't increase the rat's general intellect and the resulting thing was a horrible monster that knew nothing but destruction which I named the **[RAT OGRE].**

Next myself: I started making myself something I can use at a distance to pick off enemies so I needed a gun, I started using magic as a base trying to contain unstable explosive mana in small cylinders which I can use a handheld mechanism to launch them and after several failed attempts and explosions I made a prototype **[MANA LAUNCHER (poor)]** eh I'll take it.

With all of that done I stepped outside to get some fresh air only to smell smoke and see over a dozen acres of forests burning.

One of the dark elf maids came running up to me " milord the forest zone is under attack by one of the wild orc chieftan's from the plains" she almost yelled in fright.

Ugghhhh I can never catch a break

 **[STATS] [-]**

 **NAME: CHIEF**

 **RACE: ?OUTSIDER?**

 **RACIAL ABILITY: ESSENCE DEVOURER: EATING THE ESSENCE OF OTHER WILL GRANT YOU DIFFERENT SETS OF POWERS ABILITIES FORMS AND SKILLS [LVLMAX] LASTS UNTIL CANCELLED**

 **AGE: 20**

 **[LEVEL: 27**

 **HP: 360**

 **MP: 360**

 **STRENGTH: 40**

 **PERCEPTION: 33**

 **ENDURANCE: 39**

 **CHARISMA: 34**

 **INTELLECT: 32**

 **AGILITY: 32**

 **LUCK: 30**

 **SKILLS[+]**

 **ITEMS[+]**

 **ARMY[+]**

(end)


End file.
